While performing tasks related to language and memory processing, patients will undergo a fMRI for imaging brain activity by monitoring changes in blood oxygenation. In testing the hypothesis, the investigators hope to lay the foundation for a broader, long term goal to use fMRI in improving the diagnosis and treatment of neuropsychiatric disease affecting language function.